


Under the Nails

by RighteousMaximus



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Angst, F/F, Gen, Graphic Description, It gets pretty violent here kiddos, evil rhea
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-10
Updated: 2020-08-10
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:41:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25826836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RighteousMaximus/pseuds/RighteousMaximus
Summary: Byleth asks some questions during a pivotal moment.  Rhea takes that as a sign of a lack of faith.
Relationships: Edelgard von Hresvelg/My Unit | Byleth
Comments: 12
Kudos: 54





	Under the Nails

**Author's Note:**

  * For [4wholecats](https://archiveofourown.org/users/4wholecats/gifts).



> If you couldn't tell, this is going to be p nasty and graphic for the first part. You have been warned.

"This is where the goddess was laid to rest with her brethren. It is said that our creator Sothis sat upon this very throne. Child, do you recognize this?" Rhea pointed up to the top of the stairs, where a stone chair sat.

"I do," Byleth nodded. 

"So long...I have waited oh-so long for this moment. Sit upon the throne and surely you will be granted a vision from the goddess," Rhea smiled widely. Byleth turned back to her students, to Edelgard in particular. She nodded, once, and Byleth ascended. And she felt...nothing. No visions, no Divine Pulse, nothing. "Nothing...? It was supposed to be a step away..."

"Stop right there! Don't move, any of you, or your lives will be forfeit." Edelgard smiled tightly as a horde of Imperial troops storm the Holy Tomb. 

"Yes, thank you for leading us here!" A slimy-looking man chuckled nefariously. "The Imperial army will now take possession of all that is here, including the Crest Stones."

"What is the meaning of this?! Vile girl! Professor, stop them!" Rhea pointed dramatically and Byleth descended the staircase. Her Eagles looked at her, desperate for guidance. Her mind tumbled, questions running through it quickly. Why?

"Men, take all the Stones! And the nasty bones, too!" The gross man cackled and retreated towards the back, scoundrels and thieves pushing open caskets. Byleth looked back at her students - Eagles and Lions and Deer and Wolves alike. She nodded, once. They agreed. They were well-trained, after a year. Well-versed in combat. The Sword of the Creator twisted in her hands as Byleth ascended the steps to where Edelgard stood in her Flame Emperor regalia. She heard Constance and Flayn ask questions they did not get answers to. The sweaty-looking man fell to Yuri's blade. Byleth turned once more to the back of the Tomb, where Rhea stared at her. The Archbishop nodded, almost possessively. She had just fawned over her new hair and eye color. Too many questions. The Sword flexed in her grasp and she gripped it firmly. 

"Edelgard."

"Professor, thank you for all that you did for me," Edelgard smiled sadly. Had it just been two weeks ago that Byleth had stood by her student's coronation? "In truth - no. Let's leave it at that."

"Why?"

"I have dreams and goals, Professor. A world free and at peace cannot exist with the monsters like Rhea lurking in the background and controlling society. The Crest system, the nobility's hierarchy...all are her fault. All are the cause for this land's faults. Why do we not expand and reach out to Almyra? Why has technology not progressed for a thousand years? Why has the entity known as Rhea been archbishop for five hundred years?" Edelgard's grip on her axe tightened. "Please, Professor..."

Byleth sighed heavily and slammed her blade into Edelgard's shield. In one decisive blow the shield crumped and Edelgard tossed it aside. Byleth moved into her student's guard, staring her in the eyes as she landed a punch in her stomach. Edelgard let out a heavy breath as the Sword of the Creator wrapped around Edelgard's axe, tearing it from her hand. "It's over, Edelgard."

"You have disappointed me, lady of Hresvelg," Rhea swept up onto the platform, hatred in her eyes. "To think a descendant of Wilhelm would dare betray the holy church..."

"So, it is my teacher that stands in my way," Edelgard backed up as Hubert warped into the Tomb. "I always knew it would come to this."

"Professor, kill Edelgard at once," Rhea snapped. "She is a danger to all of Fódlan and must not be allowed to live."

Byleth closed her eyes. 

On one side, Edelgard - her student, someone who had trusted her with terrible secrets and a drive to change the world for the better.

On the other, Rhea - her employer, someone who knew her own past. Someone with answers. 

Byleth stood perpendicular to both. "I want answers, first. From both of you."

"What?" Rhea gasped. "No, kill her now!"

"You would kill her with no trial or due process?" Byleth asked, an unnatural heat to her words. "Like you did the Western Church? Were those missions to sow fear into young peoples' hearts, so that no matter what, they'd fear and respect you?"

"Exactly - " Edelgard started, but Byleth turned to her.

"And what do you gain by working with Kronnya and the like? Weren't they the ones who tortured you?" Byleth asked.

"I did it for power, something I would need to take down Rhea," Edelgard explained. "I was hoping that...if you joined me, I wouldn't need to rely on them. That I could destroy all that threaten this country."

"I see." Byleth nodded.

"So you believe this wretched girl over me?" Rhea barked. "You are the heir to the progenitor god!"

"Why? When did I ask of this?" Byleth turned to Rhea. 

"Your mother asked this of me," Rhea was incensed, angered. "I would have done it regardless. She was just another failure, in the end."

"She was a person! Someone my father loved, someone I never got to know," Byleth responded, a hand pressed over her heart. She thought she heard it beat, once. "What did you do to her?"

"I have spend hundreds of years trying to bring my mother back, and all failed!" Rhea shouted, teeth glinting in the light. The other students stood, enraptured. "Worthless trash, just like you!"

"How could you say that?" Edelgard grit her teeth. "She is her own person, not a puppet for you to shove a Crest Stone into!"

"She is mine, foolish traitor!" Rhea snapped back, hands curled into claws. "If you do not choose, I will choose for you and reset the slate!"

"What - " Byleth turned to Rhea as the archbishop pulled her arm back. "No! I won't let you just do what you want! I - "

* * *

Edelgard felt a splash of blood coat her face. She blinked a few times as she saw Rhea's hand emerge from Byleth's back - through her back. Within its talons was an organ. It was red, and blood pulsed from it a few times as a Crest Stone blinked excitedly at her. The Crest of Flames. The hand retreated, heart in tow. 

"Worthless offal," Rhea barked, and Edelgard heard a loud clatter. Rhea tossed Byleth's pendant to the ground, bent and splashed with blood. There was a loud burst as Rhea crushed Byleth's heart, only leaving the Crest Stone in her hands. The Sword of the Creator fell with a clatter, its red-orange glow blinking out in time with the Crest Stone. Byleth fell and Edelgard ran to catch her in her arms, blood soaking through the open wound. Edelgard could almost see right through her teacher's chest. She barely noticed as Rhea grabbed the Sword of the Creator, holding it tenderly.

"There, there, mother," Rhea cooed, blood dripping from her cheek and arms. "You're back with me." 

Byleth choked a few times, blood dribbling from her lips and chest, green hair and eyes fading back to their blue. "E...Edelgard..."

"Teacher..." Edelgard whispered, still in shock. "Please, hold on - "

"No...I...I..." Byleth panted a few times, desperate. Her eyes started to fade. "Please...let me be...the last sacrifice..."

"I promise, Professor," Edelgard felt tears spring from her eyes. "Please, heal her!"

"My heart is gone," Byleth raised a hand and pressed a bloody palm to Edelgard's cheek. "But it's with you, a-always."

"Go...this...this is not your fault," Byleth wheezed heavily. "Promise me...you'll escape...go..." her hand finally fell, and came to rest on her pendant. Edelgard picked it up wearily. 

"Foolish and useless!" Rhea snarled, blood staining her white robes. Edelgard saw Flayn wipe her mouth of bile, clearly affected. "Judgment has been passed!"

"H-Hubert," Edelgard whispered, and in a flash, Hubert warped them both to the Imperial camp. Edelgard held the body tightly, blood and tears staining the Flame Emperor's robes.

"I am...I am sorry," Hubert said quietly. "You loved her." It was a statement.

"I did," Edelgard brushed her hair back. "She...she saved me. I...what do we do?"

"Do you want me to contact your uncle?" Hubert stepped up to her and laid a hand on her shoulder. 

"No. No. We..." Edelgard wiped her face, smearing the blood and sweat. "How much more will I lose?"

"You will always have me by your side, Lady Edelgard."

"Thank you, Hubert."

"If it's not too much to ask...what do you want to do with the body?"

"We...we will honor our dead," Edelgard clenched the pendant tightly. 

"I'd...I'd like to sing for her," Edelgard's head whipped around to see a clutch of fellow students.

"Dorothea...and Caspar, and Ferdinand, and Linhardt, and Petra and Bernadetta - you all came?" Edelgard started tearing up again. 

"Of course," Ferdinand nodded and jerked his thumb back to where a few more students stepped up - almost everyone from the other Houses. "We believed in the Professor and saw what Rhea did. Besides, you will need our assistance, won't you?"

"If you're going to be taking down the Crest system, we're all for it," Ingrid smiled tightly. Sylvain rubbed her shoulder as Felix, Ashe, Mercedes and Annette nodded fervently.

"And if you meant the truth - if you're going to take on those in the shadows - count me in," Lysithea's small form trembled with energy. Raphael smiled widely behind Ignatz as Lorenz nodded with Leonie and Marianne. 

"I always knew the Archbishop was up to something. And if - and if it means staying true to the Professor's words, count us in," Yuri kneeled down next to the body as Constance smiled wearily in the waning sunlight, Balthus and Hapi offering her encouraging grins. Hanneman and Manuela offered approving smiles as well, and Edelgard felt her heart soften.

"Thank you, all of you. I...I will rise to meet my destiny," Edelgard gripped the pendant tightly. "I will follow my path to the end. You have seen Rhea's true self - a monster in morals, willing to kill those that question her. She perpetuates a ruling system that tramples the weak and upholds the privileged. The Church of Seiros has much power, that is true. Their control over the Kingdom and Alliance lords is almost absolute. But...in our teacher's name..."

"For the people," Hubert nodded. 

"For the Professor," Dorothea added.

"For all those that have fallen," Petra gripped her sword tightly. "We fight with you."

"Thank you. Thank you, all of you. You might not agree with me, and if you choose to fight in Byleth's name...I will not mind." The crowd dispersed aside from Hubert and two lingering figures. "Shamir. Alois. I'm surprised you're here."

"I...I failed her," Alois sobbed, holding his head in his hands. "I promised the captain I'd look out for her, and..."

"Enough, Alois," Shamir said brusquely. "We'll fight with you. My debt is paid, and I don't take kindly to employers who kill their own employees."

"Will you be alright fighting your old comrades?" Hubert asked. "We intend to storm Garreg Mach."

"We'll...we'll be fine," Alois huffed. "Would...would you mind if...when we take the Monastery..."

"Yes, we'll bury the Professor with her parents. I think it's what she would've wanted." Edelgard grasped the pendant close to her heart. 

"Let me handle the body until then," Alois knelt down with a smile. Edelgard couldn't say she knew the man quite well, but Byleth seemed to tolerate him well enough, and...and. And. She nodded, once, and Alois took the body. "Thank you, Your Majesty."

Edelgard wept.

* * *

"That foolish child...killing the Professor, raising war...she must not be allowed to live!" Rhea paced relentlessly as Claude looked around. Flayn and Seteth looked torn while Catherine and Cyril seemed somewhat angered, and Gilbert had his usual repentant face. Dimitri seemed in a shock as Dedue stood passively behind his lord. Hilda played with a bracelet beside him, and he felt her keen eyes rove the others. 

"I have a question, Archbishop," Claude leaned forward. "Did Edelgard kill Byleth?"

"She caused her death," Rhea turned her gaze on him and he wanted to wilt, but he did not. "She is responsible. Not only for her death, but for all the tragedies henceforth. And you are bound to defend the Monastery with the Knights of Seiros."

"Hm."

"Is something the matter, von Riegan?" Seteth looked at him wearily.

"No. Nothing at all. But you do realize that Edelgard ran off with over seventy-five percent of the students, right? Including your little cast-offs in the Abyss," Claude leaned back in his chair, two legs lifting off the ground. "We're gonna need one helluva scheme to pull through on this one."

"The Goddess is with us, as always," Rhea snapped, and Claude honed in on how she picked at her nails. He knew the sign of dried blood embedded in one's nails. "We will not let a heretical apostate win!"

He wanted to laugh at that, if only the Archbishop knew his views.

"We will stand ready," Dimitri said in a daze. Cyril trembled with rage.

"I swear, Lady Rhea, we'll kill all of 'em!" Cyril barked.

"I am glad to have such devotion. Unlike those traitors, Shamir and Alois...I thought they were loyal!" Rhea barked, still pacing.

"It seems not loyal enough. I thought...never mind," Catherine trailed off, torn between wroth and apathy. 

"You are dismissed. We will defend the Goddess," Rhea announced, and that was that. Claude stood and stretched his shoulders as Dimitri stormed out, Dedue right behind him. 

"What're you thinking?" Hilda fake yawned as they left the top floor, tromping down the stairs. Claude looked both ways before pulling Hilda into the Golden Deer's classroom and shutting the door. "Oooh, what're you planning?"

"I'm serious, Hil," Claude looked her in the eyes. He always knew she could deadly serious when she wanted to. "Rhea wasn't telling us the full truth. She never explicitly said that Edelgard...you know." He didn't want to say it. Even if Byleth had taught the Black Eagles officially, she had taught them all, gotten to know each and every one of them. 

"You're right," Hilda nodded. "And Flayn and Seteth were also uncomfortable. I think they know more than they let on."

"I think we need to do a little digging," Claude nodded. "And see if His Highness is amenable." The door clattered on its hinges.

"Claude, I know you're in there," came Dimitri's voice. "Let us in." Hilda looked up at him with her big pink eyes. Claude huffed and opened the door to reveal Dimitri and Dedue, Dimitri's eyes shifting. The prince stormed in, and Dedue closed the doors behind them.

"Well, your princeliness?" Claude leaned against a table?

"I...I want to know why the Professor had to die," Dimitri clenched a fist tightly. "It's something the Professor said, a while ago...trusting what you can see. The Archbishop said that...Edelgard was responsible for the Tragedy. The dead..."

"Oh, come on, Dimitri!" Hilda flippantly flicked her hair back. "She would've been thirteen then! What thirteen-year old could orchestrate a massacre? Besides, knowing her she probably allied with them to get them to do her dirty work."

"Your Highness, please consider," Dedue nodded. "If I might speak freely..."

"Of course, Dedue," Dimitri's eyes cleared momentarily. 

"I do not believe Edelgard is responsible. She would not implicate Duscur as what happened. And I do not think Edelgard would kill the Professor. They had a special bond."

"And I'm guessing I'm not the only one who noticed Rhea's bloody hand," Claude braced himself on a desk. "We need answers. Teach took the Eagles down to the Tomb, right? Did she take anyone else?"

"The Wolves, like Baltie...and Flayn," Hilda's voice hardened. "I'm guessing she and her brother know a lot more than they're letting on."

"My thoughts exactly," Claude pushed himself up. "What say we ask her some questions?" Dimitri growled in response. "Okay, calm down there, your princelinessness. We can't be super overt about this. If Rhea suspects we're plotting something..."

"Was that the purpose of our missions?" Dimitri lamented. "So we'd be afraid and subservient to Rhea and the Church of Seiros?"

"It makes sense, your highness," Dedue nodded. "With the Empire declaring war on the Church, the Archbishop is likely to ask us, or the Alliance, for assistance. I'd estimate she'll ask us for protection since we are the Holy Kingdom."

"Too true, Dedue," Claude crowed. "Hilda, any thoughts?"

"The logic is sound," Hilda narrowed her eyes in concentration. "I'm guessing Flayn will be in Seteth's office. Shall we pay her a visit?"

"Let's go, everyone," Claude nodded and strode out of the classroom, Dimitri by his side. "But damn...never thought I'd see Teach fall. What do you think happened?"

"I...I do not know," Dimitri shook his head. "All I pray for is she does not haunt my dreams."

"She won't," Claude said firmly. "The dead have no hold over the living. Live for yourself, for your kingdom, Dimitri."

"Easy for you to say," Dimitri snorted.

"It is, yeah," Claude nodded. "But you won't ever know by bottling up your feelings. You have friends. Trust them."

"And yet they are not here. They...abandoned me," Dimitri clenched a fist tightly.

"Did they abandon you, or a system that asks them to die for you?" Claude asked lightly. "I'd ask myself that first. But come on." 

* * *

Dimitri's thoughts whirled through his mind. So many years had those ghosts haunted him, begging for vengeance. Was Claude right? Where did the issues lie? This was not something he could take a lance or blade to. He shook his head firmly; they had a job to do. Finally they approached Seteth's office, where Flayn sat tiredly in a chair. "Oh! Dimitri and Claude! And...Dedue and Hilda. What can I do for you?" Flayn stood, trepidation in her eyes.

"We...we have some questions," Claude smiled and leaned against a bookcase, flippantly pulling a book out and flipping through the pages. Dimitri thought he saw a dragon, and Claude's secretive grin. "About Teach."

"I...I'm sorry," Flayn deflated. "Lady Rhea said what happened."

"We were hoping you would tell us," Dimitri pressed. "Neither of us like being lied to or manipulated."

"It...wasn't a total lie. Edelgard was responsible for it," Flayn said softly, looking around for her brother. "If...if the Professor hadn't asked so many questions and had sided rightfully..."

"Oh, I see," Hilda's eyes brightened. "Edelgard asked Byleth to join her."

"Yes," Flayn said sadly. "Lady Rhea...Edelgard stormed the Tomb with Imperial soldiers, ransacking the Crest Stones and relics. We stopped them. Rhea asked Byleth to kill Edelgard, and Byleth asked questions. If Edelgard hadn't asked questions, and if Byleth hadn't sought out answers, she'd still..." Flayn sniffed, tears rising in her eyes. Hilda cooed and held her. 

"It's alright, it's not your fault," Hilda soothed and gave a knowing look to the three boys. 

"Thank you for telling us, Flayn," Dedue murmured. "Did the Archbishop..."

There was silence for a moment. The moment of truth.

"Yes," Flayn admitted, weeping. "Rhea...she...she..." She pulled away and out of the office, Dimitri and the others following her. No one was on the floor and they made their way to Rhea's office, where the Sword of the Creator lay. And resting in the open space was a Crest Stone. "That stone...was originally Byleth's heart."

"No," Dimitri gasped. "If...if that was Byleth's heart, then..."

Claude cursed in a strange language. "So that's why Byleth had no heartbeat and was so odd. She had the heart of a goddess. And Rhea took it back? Was she responsible?"

"I know nothing more," Flayn ushered them out of the office. "If you ask, I did not tell you. I just...why did I..."

"It is alright, Flayn," Dimitri smiled. "We've all had a rough day. We all miss the Professor tremendously. But rest, for now." With that, Flayn departed for her unknown quarters, leaving the quartet in the hallway outside of the Archbishop's room. 

"How much longer do you think we have until Edelgard waltzes in?" Claude asked, his face hard as stone. 

"I'd say two weeks, give or take," Dimitri hummed, mentally checking his maps. "If the nearest Imperial base is where I remember it being...two weeks."

"How do we prepare, your highness?" Dedue asked.

"I think we need to figure out how to talk to Edelgard," Claude said. "We need her side of everything."

"Agreed," Dimitri nodded. "But how?"

"Let's just say Yuri and Balthus showed me some of Abyss' paths a few moons ago," Claude smiled.

"You're really going to trust Baltie on this?" Hilda raised an eyebrow, arms crossed.

"If the great General Holst trusts him, why shouldn't I?" Claude shot back. 

"Fair enough. I feel it best if I stayed here," Dimitri gripped his chin. "Rhea will focus on me as the prince of Faerghus."

"I shall be right behind you, your highness," Dedue bowed at the waist. "We will be ready."

"Good," Claude nodded. "We'll go tomorrow night. Stay alert." With that, he and Hilda disappeared, leaving Dimitri and Dedue alone. 

"Dedue?"

"Yes, your highness?"

"Are we doing the right thing?"

"I feel that is one question we will never get the answer to, if I may speak freely. I think it is what the Professor would have wanted."

* * *

Edelgard stared at the pendant, hard. The Imperial camp's bustle washed through her tired ears as she picked off the dried blood from the pendant. She didn't know why Byleth had always worn it, but...it felt special. Edelgard had been hesitant to change out of her regalia and into something more battle-ready, but she...eventually she had washed off the blood and sweat and grime, changing into more familiar gear. 

"Well, Edelgard. It is odd to see you so despondent." She looked up to see her uncle staring down at her with a vicious grin. Oily black tendrils of shadow vanished beneath his feet.

"Uncle. What brings you here?" She stood up and pocketed the pendant, tossing her hair behind her shoulder. She would not let this man see her cry. 

"I heard about the Professor and your gambit. A pity, she could have been great use to us." Arundel smiled tightly, whiskers twitching.

"For the Empire, or for you personally?" Edelgard huffed. "What do you want?"

"Is it so awful for me to see my dear niece?" Arundel asked cruelly. Thales did not want to let his perfect weapon go to waste; sentiment had no place there. "I also came to offer my assistance to the assault. We have several beasts ready for deployment."

"And you can ship them back to wherever they came from," Edelgard smiled tightly. "Look around you. We have the troops we need. So go back home."

"You can't command me, can you?"

"I am the Emperor of Adrestia, _uncle_ ," she emphasized the title. 

"And who is responsible for your throne?"

"A woman who died for what is right. And I shall honor her." Edelgard snapped back.

"Ah, your majesty! There you are," Alois came up, looking askance. "We're almost ready. Who's this?"

"This is my uncle, Arundel. The Lord Regent." Edelgard huffed.

"Yes, and you should leave. Now." Arundel growled, brows drawn inward. But Alois was unfazed.

"Do you think to scare me? Hah! With your crow's wings, you're more like a scare-crow! Get it? Ah, never mind," Alois shook his head. "But you're not wanted here. So I'd suggest you leave."

"And you are you to tell me what to do?" Arundel leaned forward, dark magic trailing from his hands. Edelgard's heart leaping to her throat. 

"Someone who will throw you out of camp if you bother her," Alois' gaze darkened, and Thales backed up a step, the magic circle fading. "I have just lost one who I considered a daughter, someone I swore to protect and failed. I am not a man to be trifled with, Lord Arundel. So scurry back along. Or you'll be grateful to leave with your head intact." Arundel swallowed thickly and vanished in a burst of darkness.

"Well! That wasn't so bad. Are you alright, your majesty?" Alois turned to her with a smile. 

"Yes, thank you, Alois," Edelgard sighed. "I appreciate your assistance, even if you were in danger."

"Ah, just doing my duty," Alois shrugged his broad shoulders. "Even if I swore to protect Byleth and failed, I won't stop. She believed in you, Edelgard. And I will too."

"Thank you. Thank you, Alois. She was...she was special and unique, wasn't she?"

"Just like her old man," Alois patted her shoulder. A memory floating by of her father in a bygone time, a steady hand and a sturdy axe. "Captain Jeralt was much the same."

"Thank you, Alois. That means much to me."

"Good. May her memory be a blessing," Alois nodded. "I'll be off. Call me if you need anything, your majesty."

"Of course. Thank you, Alois."

The man bowed and walked off, long white cape fluttering behind him. 

"Hey, Edelgard." She turned to see Yuri, an odd look on his face, two cloaked figures behind him. "Some people want to talk with you."

"Oh?" Edelgard crossed her arms. "Where did you find them?"

"The old Abyss tunnels out of Garreg Mach," Yuri smiled. "Right, Claude?"

"Come on, I wanted it to be exciting!" Claude chuckled as he pulled his hood down, Hilda doing the same. "Good to see you. We need to talk." Yuri raised and eyebrow and Edelgard nodded.

"I figured you'd show up eventually for answers. Come, we'll talk privately." She lead them to a secluded area as the camp swam with energy. "What...what do you want to know?"

"Everything," Claude said firmly. "About Teach, Rhea, the Holy Tomb...all of it."

"It's tough to describe. What do you know?" Edelgard sighed.

"That Teach's heart was the Crest Stone for the Crest of Flames. That Rhea says you killed Teach," Claude nodded.

"I...well, I allied with that group to gain the power needed to overthrow Rhea. She has been controlling Fódlan for generations, suppressing technology and closing our borders. I wanted to change it."

"I had a similar plan," Claude pushed his hair back. "I wanted to bust open Fódlan's Throat. Your plans have changed things, but..."

"For once, we agree," Edelgard smiled tightly. "The Professor asked questions. Apparently her mother was also an experiment in bringing back the Goddess at Rhea's hands - who called her 'mother'. Byleth wanted to know why, and Rhea...she..." She looked to Yuri.

"She tore out Byleth's heart from her chest," Yuri said firmly. "It was horrific and disturbing. And then she cradled the Sword of the Creator like it was her mother. I'm glad you didn't see it...her chest was gaping and dripping with blood. Rhea was covered in the stuff. Edelgard and Hubert warped out of there and we all gave chase."

"Goddess..." Hilda swore. "I'm so sorry, Edelgard. You really cared for her, huh?"

"I loved her. She saved me, and was struck down," Edelgard traced the table's wood grain with a gloved finger. "What will you do? How is Dimitri?"

"He's doing fine, had to give him some therapy," Claude chuckled. "But the other Knights are furious. They're expecting you as soon as you come. Rhea and Seteth aren't sharing their defense strategies with me, but I have a bad feeling about this."

"Will Dimitri side with Rhea?" 

"Or with you?" Claude smiled mischievously. "I just have a question."

"Go for it." Edelgard stared him in the eyes.

"You're going to tear down all the borders? Tear down the Crest system, the garbage nobility that prizes Crests and all that?"

"Even if it takes embroiling Fódlan in war and dousing myself in blood, I will stop Rhea from perpetuating a cycle of violence. Does that suffice?"

There was a pregnant pause for Claude burst out laughing. "Oh, princess, you never fail to impress me. Consider us in. When we see each other on the field, that's when we'll help. Not now, or otherwise Rhea will destroy the Alliance."

"Fair enough. And you, Hilda?" Edelgard turned to Hilda, and she smiled.

"I never liked the Archbishop anyway."

* * *

"Rhea! Open up!" Dimitri couched his lance in his horse's stirrup as Edelgard's shout traveled over the doors. "Or we will force our way in!"

"You ready, Mitya?" Claude soared down on his wyvern, Hilda right behind him as Dedue flexed his gauntlets. 

"Don't call me that, Claude," Dimitri focused on the great doors. "And you believed her?"

"For the last time in a week, yes!" Claude said impatiently. "She was telling the truth. She and Yuri both confirmed that Rhea killed Teach. In my eyes..."

"I know. Do we open the doors?" Dimitri raised an eyebrow.

"Nah, I wanna see what her imperial majesty does." Claude rose higher up, tapping his bow relentlessly. 

"Where are Rhea's commanders located?" Dimitri didn't look behind him as he asked.

"Flayn's to the east, we'll deal with her. Gilbert's to the west, he's all yours. Then we'll handle Seteth. Catherine and Cyril are with the Archbishop to the north."

"Thank you. Dedue - " Dimitri began to draw his lance as the doors buckled.

"I shall head there, your highness."

"Stay safe, Dedue."

"I will do my best." Dedue ran off quickly and Dimitri swallowed thickly. He looked to his battalion, ready for combat. 

The doors shook. He heard the Imperials cheer.

"Steady...steady!" Dimitri's horse canted back and forth, and he calmed her quickly. Another gift from the Professor. He would see her paid back. The doors crashed open to reveal Edelgard and her forces streaming in. He felt his heart jolt as he saw his old friends by her side, until they all stopped.

"Dimitri," Edelgard called. "Have you come to fight?"

"I...I am sorry. Felix, Sylvain, Ingrid, Ashe, Annette and Mercedes; I am sorry. I need your help in fixing our country, and our first step is dealing with the Archbishop. It might be heresy, but - "

"Oh, come off it, prince of boars," Felix snapped and walked up next to his horse. He punched Dimitri in the leg, hard. "We just wanted to make you come to your senses."

"Oh. Fair enough," Dimitri chuckled. "Let us talk with Gilbert, shall we?" He canted off towards the west, and heard his friends behind him, supporting him. "I promise you all that I won't let you die for me. You will live, as I shall!"

* * *

Edelgard walked down the main pathway, Dimitri and Claude falling in step with her. She saw Gilbert step aside with a depressed look on his face, and Flayn walked next to Edelgard herself.

"I want answers as much as you do, Edelgard," Flayn did not look at her, voice firm. She merely nodded in agreement as they came across Seteth.

"Brother."

"Sister."

"Surely you know the truth, as we do. Why protect Rhea, who killed Byleth?" Flayn pleaded.

"I am torn, Flayn. To my duty and to my friend," Seteth sighed. "But I will listen. Perhaps...it is time for us to step down. We have been around for a long time, Flayn."

"We have."

"Do you trust these people, Flayn?"

"Do you?"

Seteth smiled softly and landed his wyvern. Flayn ran over and crushed him in a hug before sliding onto his wyvern. "Children of man...let us try to resolve this peacefully," Seteth hefted his lance.

"You...you're one of Rhea's ilk, aren't you?" Edelgard smiled. "The hair does give it away."

"Yes, one could say that," Seteth smiled. "Let us go." He opened the drawbridge as Catherine and Cyril stormed down the stairs, weapons drawn. Seteth raised a hand, and they stopped, Cyril's wyvern flapping its powerful wings.

"Seteth...?" Catherine's blade flickered in the sunset, wary. "Don't tell me you've abandoned Lady Rhea!"

"No! Of course not!" Seteth barked. "But we need the truth. Are you content to listen to half-truths and falsities?"

"Don't you dare speak ill of Lady Rhea!" Cyril barked. 

"If I don't, who will!?" Seteth shot back. "It has been too long since we examined our practices. Blind faith never did anyone any good. So let us pass."

Reluctantly they too fell in line as Edelgard walked up to Rhea; Dimitri, Claude, Seteth and Flayn at her side. 

"So, it is me alone, as ever," Rhea growled. "I will not fail Mother!"

"Enough, Rhea!" Seteth jumped off his wyvern and ran up to her, concerned. "What you did...to Sitri, Bael, Purson, Asmodai, Vinea, Zagan, Belial, Vassago, Ipos, Orobas, Malphas and Stolas...they were people."

"They were supposed to become the Goddess!" Rhea snapped. "If only it had worked...!"

"We need to let go, Rhea," Seteth smiled softly. "It is time to move on."

"No! I won't! Not until that girl lies dead and Mother is returned!" Rhea cried out, pointing her blade at Edelgard.

"Listen to me, Seiros!" Seteth snapped. "It's over. It's been a thousand years."

"And my vengeance will live for eternity, Cichol!" Rhea - or Seiros, rather - shot back, tears running down her face. 

"But why did you kill Byleth?" Flayn walked forward next to Seteth, or Cichol - and that would make her Cethleann, would that not?

"She refused to listen," Rhea sobbed. "None of them did."

"Maybe treating people like possessions doesn't make them inclined to follow along," Claude muttered and Edelgard had to agree. 

"What would you have me do? Without my guidance, Fódlan will fall to chaos!" Rhea/Seiros sobbed out, desperate. "They are but sheep, needing a firm hand!"

"Not your hand, not any longer," Dimitri stepped up. He looked like Lambert in the fading light. "We must grow and learn on our own. For our futures, for our loved ones. For Byleth."

"It's time to let go, Rhea," Claude walked up next to Dimitri. "It's our duty to lead the way to a bright new dawn over Fódlan."

"I am sorry, Rhea. I do not want to forgive you. But...I think Byleth would," Edelgard moved up last, cautious. "She taught us to grab the future with our own hands. And that's what we're doing. So please. Let us."

Rhea fell to her knees, Seteth and Flayn grabbing her arms.

"We shall go, then," Seteth said softly. "If we meet again, or your descendants..."

"Go in peace, Saints," Edelgard bowed. "We will take it from here."

With a bright green flash, the trio of dragons disappeared. Edelgard held up Byleth's pendant to the light, and it glinted. Bent and blooded, but whole. 

"Byleth...we did it."

* * *

They all gathered in Garreg Mach's graveyard as Alois carried Byleth's body down the steps. Edelgard held back tears steadfastly, but she could hear many of the other students crying. They reached the Eisner plot and Alois began to dig. Eventually, Byleth's body was lowered into the ground and filled up as they put up the new headstone. Alois wiped his faces a few times, resting heavily on the stone. She could see him speak to himself, private words that she did not encroach upon. Eventually he pulled himself up and patted Edelgard's shoulder.

"She loved you, you know," he said hoarsely. 

"I know. I loved her too," Edelgard gripped the flowers tightly. Blue, like her hair used to be. "Thank you."

"She's waiting, if you want to say anything." He gestured, and Edelgard walked up to the plot. Three names on the stone, now, three people that impacted her life. 

"I am sorry, Byleth," Edelgard dropped to her knees and laid the flowers on the plot. "I hope...wherever you are, if it's with the goddess or not, you smile fondly upon us. We will make mistakes. We will misstep. But we continue ever-forward. Thank you, for everything. I love you." She stood up and brushed off her knees, and was enveloped in the arms of her friends. Hah, friends...

She had always thought she would take this path alone. Her, Hubert, and the loathsome dark. But Byleth had shown her the way, shown her the light. So she would bring Those who Slither into the light and make them face their crimes. For Fódlan. For Byleth. 

Edelgard would not forsake them.

* * *

_"Mother? Is that you?" Byleth asked quietly._

_"Hello, Byleth," Sitri smiled, tears in her eyes as Jeralt joined her. "I wish we were meeting under better circumstances."_

_"I..." Byleth swallowed thickly. "Am I dead?"_

_"Happens to the best of us," Jeralt laughed quietly. "Come on, kid. Don't you have some questions for your mother?"_

_"I mean, of course," Byleth nodded. She turned and looked down, to Edelgard. "Do you think she'll be alright?"_

_"I think they'll be fine," Sitri took her hands and smiled softly. "After all, you taught them, didn't you?"_

_"I did. Edelgard...know that I will look over you always."_

_She knew that one day they'd reunite, in the great aether in the sky._

**Author's Note:**

> Ok. So. Uh. well i was inspired because i just got to the BE route split and was like "why doesn't anyone ask qeustions" and wanted to write this so. There you go. We deserve an Alois and Edelgard support for axe dad and axe dad's gay daughter. The other 'vessels' are named after other demons from the Ars Goetia, where Byleth and Sitri got their names from. Also a lot of this I didn't have planned out? Just spontaneous. Sorry this isn't p4s but i'm a little burned out on persona. I swear my next fic will be fluffy. Shout out to Emma, Marisa and the Discord (join here at https://discord.gg/Vman5S) and make sure to leave a kudos/comment if you enjoyed, and subscribe if you want more content!


End file.
